


Companion's point of view - Oneshot

by WanSue



Series: Dragon Quest' Stories [1]
Category: Dragon Quest IX
Genre: Celestrian, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Devil, F/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: When you play this game, you do so as a Celestrian, so I wondered about those people created within the game that follow the main player through the plot, and also what could it be if they weren't humans but magic creatures as well.Therefore, taking into account the fact that I could very well reach Draquipoche with only just one, I wrote this few months ago. Cross-posted in Wattpad. And, names and places aren't the same since I played it in the Spanish version, which differs from the English one.





	Companion's point of view - Oneshot

I'm a devil. Or maybe you could say, I was until they teared off my horns and wings; but since I never really stopped being a demon I like to consider myself as one yet. After all, I still posses those devil-like skills no way in hell a simple human could have.

  
As a former demon, I don't need to eat nor rest, although I must admit, after a year or so here on Earth, I've taken quite a liking to both, they're pretty pleasant. And my physical abilities have turn me into a really good bodyguard for those weakling humans; so it wasn't a surprise when Petricia, the lady who usually offers me jobs, told me I could fill in someone's slot. No, the surprise was the offer's conditions: they weren't requesting a bodyguard but a companion to fight along and provide support. Wow; so in this particular case I wouldn't take care of all the monsters on my own, but my employer would be doing it too.

  
Needless to say, I didn't like it the first time I heard that. Fighting besides someone else meant I wouldn't be having for myself all the fun slaughtering the monsters during our travel; but eventually I grew curious of the person who placed such request for Petricia. It specifically stablished the payment would depend on the number of defeated monsters and never defined the exact amount of time my services would be required nor even how far would we go; and seeing the employer only required one person, I was getting more and more interested.

  
One day was all I needed to be willing to at least watch them from afar at the inn Petricia worked in, so I observed her. Blond hair, almost as tall as me, with some strange-looking clothes. I was just seeing her back, totally straightened and easy to see thanks to that curly, elaborated up do she had combed her hair, and apart from that nothing stroke me as special about her. That it, until Petricia looked at me and -probably- told her about me.

  
She turned around in that crowded lobby and set her dark blue eyes into mine. I couldn't pinpoint back then what was so special about her, yet something inside me held my breath and I decided just in that moment that yes, I'd be following her for the time being.

  
-~-

  
Sey-Ryan and I never talked too much; I didn't like to chit-chat and she never was the type to open her heart or do small talk. Maybe that was the reason we worked just so fine together. I could still feel that weird sensation whenever I looked at her eyes, but over the time it became more bearable.

  
Even so, that doesn't mean she wasn't strange.

  
As a former devil who never lost his essence, I was very much able to see spirits and magical creatures mortals couldn't, despite growing used to ignore them all while living on the human realm. After all, whatever they were up to, it was none of my business if it didn't affected me in a bad way; but she had that selfish fairy around her and talking nonsense around us everyday, not minding my presence there. I bet good money on the fact she thought I was a mere human.

  
Near me, Sey-Ryan never answered her, but I do guess she did when I wasn't with her. I mean, how dumb would had to be the fairy -Estela- to keep talking to a silent wall like Sey-Ryan was? Other thing I noticed about her that didn't pleased me that much was her unshakable faith. In every town we visited together, before even getting a room or two at an inn, we went _always_ first to the Church to pray and confess. She didn't care if I stuck with her for it, but somehow along the way I started following her even there.

  
I must say, my suspicions about her started to arise after we faced our second big monster together. Her name was Morag; she was a witch I believe, from ancient times, who casted upon Sey-Ryan a cruel, deathly curse. Nevertheless, my employer broke free from it easily, to my utter surprise -and the witch's of course.

  
After we defeated Morag was the first time we got separated because she had something "private" to take care of. Three days later she came back to Pedranía and hired me again; both of us went straight to Catacumba. There a mortal illness was spreaded; the reason a pestilence who got free after that motherfucking earthquake which apparently caused havoc everywhere.

  
The big deal there was how she helped the ghost of the only girl who died because of that illness, I swear I saw them talking together to get Catarrina's husband to interact with the other villagers.

  
We separated again after that; this time I followed her out of sheer curiosity to know what was so important; therefore I saw her entering a flying train. _A flying train._ Damn.

  
It didn't take long till she came back to hire me; we travelled a lot of time together in this occasion: first to Vocationis, Puerto Cachalote, Las Chungeras, Macizo de Zere, Moraleja de Soto... Yet our journey didn't finished there; she got her hands on a beautiful boat thanks to which we visited Sheba, Batsureg and Paracelso Academy.

  
She was looking for glowing gold fruits called yggos; it took us near two years to find seven of them, although by that time I was smitten already and didn't care how much time it'd took; being with her was interesting at least and I was very sure of what she really was: a Celestrian.

  
While living among my peers I didn't exactly believed in their existence nor had I talked with one, but her conduct and the flying train very much made me believe she was one of them, along with all those ghosts and yggos.

  
Of course no mattered how much time we expended together she kept on disappearing on her own to take care of her celestrian businesses and I never got word of it, but it's not like I thought it was her fault; after all, no one besides me -and those bastards who kicked me out- knew I was a former demon.

  
That was, until we went to the Almighty's Realm to fight the fallen Celestrian Luzbel. Given the nature of the place our battle waited for us she had to tell me straight everything. Silly her thought I would've left her alone, so it was quite endearing seeing her shocked look at my laughter. Then I decided to go all clear on her, thus our fighting compatibility after that went up greatly. And I must admit, she had -rather still has- the biggest balls of all the existence, so it's not like I actually have any kind of complaints following her as I still do to this day.

 

~ The End ~

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so maybe this has errors; in that case please let me know, given I wrote this back then in the spur of the moment. Also, if you have the chance, play it! I really loved this game ^u^


End file.
